1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device, and more particularly to a light emitting diode lighting device that achieves greater convergence of light beams.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional light bulbs are tungsten light bulbs for light emitting sources for conventional lighting devices. However, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are replacing traditional bulbs in many applications for lighting devices, such as headlights, fog lights, turn-signal lights, brake lights or the like, because LEDs have longer useful lives, require less electricity than tungsten light bulbs and have faster reaction times.
Conventional LED headlights comprise reflector headlights and projector headlights.
A conventional reflector headlight comprises a reflector and an LED. The reflector has a reflecting front. The reflecting front is parabolic-shaped. The LED is mounted on the center of the reflecting front of the reflector so some of the light beams emitted by the LED will be reflected from the conventional reflector headlight.
A conventional projector headlight comprises a reflector, a base and an LED. The reflector has a reflecting front. The reflecting front is parabolic-shaped. The base is mounted horizontally in and covered by the reflecting front of the reflector. The LED is mounted on the base so some of the light beams emitted by the LED will be reflected from the conventional projector headlight.
However, an incident angle of each light beam is different from the incident angles of other light beams, and further, different incident angles of the light beams result in different reflecting angles of the reflected light beams based on the laws of reflection. Accordingly, light beams reflected from the conventional reflector headlights and projector headlights are scattered. Consequently, the scattered light beams ineffectively visible at greater distance.
A solution for resolving the short radiation distance of the conventional reflector headlights and projector headlights is xenon headlights. The xenon headlights are brighter, and light beams emitted by the xenon headlights have a longer radiation distance than the radiation distance of the light beams emitted from the conventional reflector headlights and projector headlights. However, the xenon headlights are larger than the conventional reflector headlights and projector headlights.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a light emitting diode lighting device that achieves greater convergence of light beams to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.